


Lets Share

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Facials, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Mutual Wanking, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus wants James to share with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Light bondage, dildo and M/M/F threesome are mostly just mentioned but listed just in case.

Albus was used to sharing with James. When they were younger they’d been _forced_ to share — food, seats, toys, books, etcetera. As they’d grown they’d shared less. But now Albus wanted to share with James again. Never in his life had he ever wanted to share something so badly. No…not some _thing_ , to be exact. He wanted to share some _one_.

Teddy.

Technically it would be James sharing with him, as Teddy was James's — but still, it was sharing.

They had done it before, _shared_ a person between them.

It had been Albus's fifth year and _Merlin_ , he’d wanted Sara MacMillan. But like every other girl in the school she wanted James. Handsome, athletic, fit, clever, funny, bold as brass, sexy as hell James. He was the Potter to be desired, not skinny-arsed, pale, bookish, diabolical, _Slytherin_ Albus.

James had been the one to figure out that Albus wanted Sara. Albus had no idea how he‘d figured it out, Albus hadn't told a soul. James had a way, though, of having his finger on everyone's sexual pulse. Just another of his _many_ talents. He could tell by even a flick of the eye who you wanked to in the shower every morning.

James had known Albus wanted Sara, and knew he was the one who could bring her to him. James had oh-so-casually mentioned to Albus, in front of the entire Slytherin table, he could help him out with his little problem. After Albus, his face flaming with embarrassment, had marched James from the Great Hall, he had gotten the rest of the story out of James. James had a plan on how to get her attention. James, as Gryffindor as he was, could be devious and sneaky with the best of them. That was how Sara had ended up between the two of them a week later, James rubbing slow circles with his thumb on her clit while Albus slid into her. It had been brilliant.

Now, two and a-half years later, Albus was taking a page out of James's book. He stood proudly in Teddy and James's sitting room, telling them he wanted Teddy.

"Ha!" James laughed triumphantly. "Told you he fancied you."

Teddy pushed his lips together, trying to hide the wolfish smile that pulled at them.

"I don't share, though," James said. "Especially not Teddy. Sorry Al, tough luck."

Teddy shrugged in tacit agreement. Albus could feel his jaw drop to the floor in shock. "I don't understand," he finally managed to say.

"I know that for a Slytherin it's a hard concept to grasp, but it's called _monogamy_ ," James said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, not that, you idiot," Albus snapped at his brother. "I don't understand why it seems like you're in charge and Teddy's just standing there nodding his head. I thought — I was certain Teddy called the shots here."

Teddy chortled. "Al…how do I say this without making your sweet pink cheeks go any pinker?" Albus glared angrily at Teddy but he couldn't be too upset; being teased by Teddy had always been a turn-on. "Just because your brother wants to sit on my cock or suck my cock every chance he gets doesn't mean I'm in charge or he's in charge."

"Yeah, if you got a look at what's in his pants you'd want it in you, too," James said with a lascivious glance at Teddy's trousers.

"I've seen it," Albus admitted, his mouth feeling suddenly very dry.

"Have you now?" Teddy folded his arms and cocked a brow.

"Impressive, yeah?" James said, his blue eyes lighting with the joy and intimate knowledge of the aforementioned cock.

"You didn't close the door all the way when you were having it off at Gran's Christmas party the other night. Saw you two right before…" Albus couldn't finish the sentence. How did you explain seeing your own brother bent over a desk, his boyfriend rising up from licking his arse and pulling out his long, thick, straight, pink cock and pushing it into him? Albus hadn’t _heard_ a thing — their silencing charm worked well — but from the looks Albus could see on their half-in-the-shadow faces, they’d been having an amazing time.

"You saw me fuck James?" Teddy said, breaking into Albus's reminiscences.

"Yeah, just a — a little bit."

"Like what you saw?" James said with a haughty grin. "Did you watch us and wank or—"

"Went to the loo," Albus said, narrowing his eyes at James.

"What did you like, Al? The way he licked my arse? How he shoved into me? Or how he came on my face?"

Albus felt suddenly breathless. _Came. On. Your. Face?_ he thought. He hadn't seen that. His cock took eager interest in this information.

"You should go home, Al," Teddy said as he grasped Albus on the shoulder, turning him towards the door. "You have our answer."

Albus felt dull and his head was buzzing. This wasn't how it was supposed to have gone. "No!" he suddenly said, turning around and facing Teddy. "I'm not leaving that easily."

"Teddy isn't about to be the middle of a Potter sandwich," James said, marching over to stand by them.

"Right, I got it. My ears work great, Jamie," Albus said.

"Then what?" Teddy said, his tone much more calm. The soft deep Lupin voice; Albus felt himself shiver. That voice was the perfect mellow, deep tenor, that grabbed everyone’s attention whenever he spoke. Albus had always assumed Teddy's dad had sounded that way, and that's why he'd been able to keep the attention of a room full of kids. And from what Albus had heard, the attention of Sirius as well.

Albus took a deep, steadying breath; he’d known deep down inside this was how it was going to turn out. Even deeper down inside he knew this was how he _wanted_ it to turn out. "What if you share me?" he said, his voice far more confident then he felt.

Teddy, so much more cerebral than either of them, looked at Albus with cautious curiosity, James, heart on his sleeve, looked at his brother with bald-faced shock.

"You're my brother," James said.

"Right. Your brother who you've mutually wanked with in the shower on more than one occasion." It had actually been only twice, but Albus was going to make it sound as big as he possibly could.

James’s cheeks pinked ever so slightly as Teddy looked at him with surprised delight. Teddy raised his brows in question at James; James gave an angry nod and then looked away, flushing more deeply.

"God, Jamie," Teddy purred, reaching out to him and touching his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me? I love it when you're filthy."

James looked up at Teddy, huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Granted, you've done things far filthier than that, but I hadn't a clue," Teddy said appreciatively as he got closer to James.

"Have not," James pouted, looking away from Teddy, who was clearly eager to get James to look him in the eyes.

"Tying me to the bedpost so I couldn't touch you while you fucked yourself with a dildo is pretty damn filthy," Teddy said in a dark sensual whisper.

Albus suddenly looked at his brother in a whole new light. He was sure James was wild in bed, willing to try anything. Most Gryffindors were like that. He had never considered, though, how absolutely pervy his brother could be. He liked it.

James looked up, meeting Teddy's gaze. His eyes looked darker than normal; they were fuck-me eyes. Albus was sure he’d moaned at the beauty of them but maybe that had been Teddy who’d moaned. Yes, it had to be Teddy who’d moaned, because Albus would never do something as mental as moan at his own brother's eyes.

Teddy grabbed James by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a deep, eager kiss. They pulled at each other's lips and tongues, both of them moaning. They began to paw at each other, pulling off clothes. Teddy snaked his hands under the back James's half open shirt and seemed to drag his nails the length of James's back. James hissed and pulled at Teddy's trousers in reply.

"No, Jamie," Teddy panted, pulling James's hands away. "I want to suck you."

This was getting out of hand. Albus had come to be a part of this, not be a witness to it.

"Hello! I'm still here," he said, waving his hands in the air.

"Good, you can watch," Teddy said, his voice hardly above a whisper. He didn't take his eyes from James's face.

"I wanted to be more _involved_ , you know?" Albus said, frustrated. "You want me to stand here and watch, and, I suppose, take fucking notes or something."

"Shut the fuck up, Al," James said, but there was no heat behind it; he was too busy letting his head fall back and his mouth gape open as Teddy palmed his cock and he slowly opened his jeans.

"You don't have to take notes," Teddy said to Albus, his eyes still not leaving James. "Only watch…for now." Albus opened his mouth to object but Teddy forestalled him. "You know you want to. Thought about it before, James and me. You, of all people, know how gorgeous your brother is. Confident, _sexy_ , you know that. It seeps from his pores. Beautiful, isn't he?" Teddy gripped James's head tightly and pulled him into another deep kiss.

"You're…you're all those things too," Albus said, his voice feeling tight. Teddy broke the kiss from James, looked at Albus out of the corner of his deep brown eyes, and gave a sly smile as he slid down James's body.

"Then watch," Teddy said, kneeling and undoing James's flies.

Teddy's hair colour changed to a shade Albus had seen once before, when Teddy had bent James over the desk. It was deep, cherry red, the colour of sex — or at least how Teddy personified it.

Flies undone, Teddy pulled the waistband of James's pants down, revealing his cock bit by bit. When it was finally free, Teddy pulled it down towards his waiting lips. James's cock was bigger than Albus's. Or, at least, from this angle it _looked_ bigger. That was something Albus had never observed before those few times in the shower.

"Impressed?" James said arrogantly. Albus's head snapped up; he had been staring open-mouthed at the proceedings much lower on James's body.

"No," Albus shot back, his pride stung a little bit.

"You're lying," Teddy said. "I can tell when you make that bland face. Don't worry, Al. I'm sure your cock is impressive on its own."

"It is," James assured, and Albus's eyes widened in surprise. Teddy moaned in delight and without further delay sucked James's cock all the way to the root. Albus saw James's knees buckle slightly as he carded his fingers in Teddy's hair.

Teddy's head bobbed back and forth as he worked his mouth over James's cock. Teddy cupped James's balls with one hand and slowly began to roll them; this elicited a stream of filthy words from James.

"God fucking hell. I love when you fuck me with your mouth. Bloody brilliant. Love your fucking tongue, your fucking perfect mouth. A perfect mouth to be fucked by. Love it when you take me all the way in. Fuck. God. Fuck. Jesus fucking Christ."

Teddy moaned loudly, and then with a small _pop_ released James's cock from his highly praised mouth.

"Get on the bed, Jamie," Teddy said in such a way that Albus felt compelled to do the same thing.

James winked at Albus, who was hot, short of breath and harder then he'd ever been in his entire life.

Teddy got up from his knees and swept his eyes over Albus. Albus couldn't help but shiver under such a gaze. "You too. Get on the bed. Take your clothes off before you do."

Albus jumped into action, eagerly toeing off his shoes while he pulled his jumper over his head.

"Albus," Teddy said in a rumbling whisper. He walked — prowled — over to Albus. "Slow down," he said, letting his breath ghost across Albus's half-exposed face. He plucked Albus's glasses off his nose and then stepped away to lean against the arm of the sofa.

"Slowly, while I watch," Teddy directed. Albus looked at the now fuzzy looking Teddy, then fluttered his eyes closed, taking a slow steadying breath.

He finished toeing off his trainers then kicked them behind him, allowing himself room to undress without tripping all over his shoes. He slid a hand up one sleeve of his jumper, then the other sleeve, and slowly pulled it over his head. He threw it aside and looked at Teddy. He couldn't make out his features; he was far too myopic for that. Damn Potter eyes.

Albus pulled his t-shirt off next. His chest now bare, he threw it aside. Albus was grateful this was happening now and not when he’d been sixteen and horribly scrawny. He had a thin masculinity about him now, he knew it — similar to James's. James was a little broader through the chest and had stronger legs, but they both tended toward a more tidy build.

His buckle clanked as he undid it and pulled at his button and zipper, and then let his jeans fall to the floor. He stepped out of each leg slowly and pushed the jeans away. He flicked his gaze towards Teddy, staring at him as he toyed with the band on his pants. True, he couldn't see Teddy all that well, but he was going to use the intensity of his eyes to their full effect.

Albus slowly pulled his pants down, revealing his hard cock and already tightening balls. Teddy didn't make a sound, and for a moment Albus felt horribly self-conscious. Then, to his relief, Teddy stood from the arm of the sofa and walked back to him. He let his thigh press to Albus's cock, and Albus moaned despite himself.

"Here," Teddy said, gently placing his glasses back on his face. "I don't want you to miss anything."

Albus was about to lean in to kiss Teddy but hesitated for a moment; he didn't know if he was allowed. Teddy brushed his lips to Albus's, almost a kiss but not quite, and said "Take what you want, Al. This is your only chance." He then kissed Albus, hot, messy and dirty. It was better than imagined.

"Bedroom," Teddy said, pulling away.

Albus walked to the bedroom to see James lying spread-eagled on the bed, stroking himself. "Took your time," he said with a leer at Albus, who did his best not to blush.

Albus stood, not sure what to do next; he bit his lower lip, thinking.

"What's wrong?" James said, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at him.

"Just wondering what I should do next and how the hell I'm going to sit at family dinner with you two next Sunday and keep a straight face," Albus admitted. James laughed and so did Teddy.

"You'll figure it out," James assured. "The year Mum and Dad didn't know about Teddy and I we managed to hide it well enough, and you're a much better liar than me."

"This is true," Albus replied. "Your emotions are like clothes: everyone sees them."

"Get on the bed," Teddy said, coming up behind Albus and ghosting his fingers across his back. "Stop worrying and just _enjoy_."

Albus crawled on the bed and lay back next to James, and watched as Teddy took off his clothes with no fuss. His heart raced when he saw Teddy's cock. If James's cock was impressive, then Teddy's was beyond measure.

"Hands and knees, over James," Teddy said, getting on the bed. Albus did as he was told and straddled his brother.

James looked up at him, giving him the same smile he gave Albus whenever they did something mischievous together — the look that said _isn't this fun_? Albus gave him the look back that he always; he rolled his eyes and grinned— a look that said _You git, of course this is fun_.

Then, out of nowhere, something overtook Albus that he had never experienced: the urge to kiss James. For that moment he allowed himself to act a little like his brother, letting his emotions rule his actions: he leaned down and kissed James full on the mouth. James kissed him back, licking his lips and sliding his tongue into Albus's eager mouth. He tasted like beer with a hint of tobacco hiding at the back of his mouth. Mum and Dad would kill James when they found out he hadn't quit smoking. But then again, how would Albus even let them know? Couldn't exactly tell them how he’d found out.

James pulled away and whispered, "Stop thinking, Al. Just be."

Albus was about to tell James he was trying, but in the next moment he was able to take James's advice whole-heartedly. Teddy with one brush of his tongue was able to clear Albus's mind completely.

With the next pass of Teddy's tongue, Albus's elbows locked and he almost fell forward flat on James. Albus felt the press of Teddy's fingers on his arse, spreading him apart, thumbs pressing to sensitive flesh. He stiffened, eager and a little hesitant, knowing that Teddy was going to do it again.

"You all right?" James said, raising his brows.

"Yeah, I've never—" Albus started, but then Teddy's tongue was on him again, pressing, licking, swirling, probing and so many other words Albus didn't know. Albus knew he cried out, but he had no idea what he was saying. His only thought was about the intense pleasure he got from what Teddy was doing.

"Take it easy, Teddy," James said, rolling his head to the side to get a better look at Teddy. "I don't think he's ever had this done to him before.”

"I have had this before," Albus was able to gasp. "Not this—" Albus once again broke off as Teddy breached his hole. Lights from pleasure burst behind his eyes.

"We better move forward; he's already dripping all over me." James swirled his index and middle finger in the small puddle on his stomach and held it up for Teddy to see. Albus didn’t care about the pre-come. Didn't care if he was ready to come now. It all felt so good he couldn't imagine it getting better. James caught Albus's eyes and stared at him as he lewdly sucked his fingers clean.

Teddy pulled away; Albus whipped his head around about to demand why Teddy had stopped.

"Relax, Al, it's all going to be better soon," Teddy said softly. With a muttered incantation from James, Albus felt himself open and slick.

Teddy's hands were on him again, thumbs sliding into his arse, spreading him open. A whore-like groan escaped Albus's lips as Teddy slid that amazingly brilliant prick into him.

Teddy moved his hands to Albus's hips, holding him steady, to keep him from sitting all the way back on his cock.

"Lower," Teddy said deeply. "Let Jamie slide in you."

Another pair of hands, James's hands, settled on Albus's thighs. His hands were large, and to Albus's surprise, warmer and softer than Teddy's. He pushed Albus down, making him hover just over his cock.

James held his cock steady with one hand as Albus slowly pushed it in, while Teddy held him around the waist.

The head of James's cock edged in further and Albus felt the air rush from his lungs at the first hint of being filled.

"Slow, Jamie, slow," Teddy kept whispering over Albus's shoulder. James was whimpering, sounding impatient.

"Trying," James ground out, "love feeling our cocks slide together, though."

"Don't want to rip him apart, though," Teddy said in a not altogether chiding way.

"I want to be ripped apart. I want to think about the two of you in my arse for weeks. Get on with it," Albus said.

He heard a soft chuckle behind him and saw James smile eagerly.

With a snap of his hips James did as he was told, pushing in Albus all the way.

"Oh, god and fuck," Albus said. Being filled like this was more than he’d ever imagined possible. His arse pulsed around them as James began to thrust up and down. Teddy began rocking his hips and groaning and cursing in a way similar to James.

"I don't think…I'm going to last," Albus said, his prick feeling similar to his arse, like it was fit to burst.

Teddy reached around him, grabbed his cock and said, "Then don't. Come."

James, too, wrapped his hand around Albus's cock. Albus dropped his head down, watching as they both wanked him off and thrust into him in time. Watching the hand on him and the cocks in him, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever—

"Oh fuck! Oh yes!" Albus cried out as he began to come. He felt his arse clench around the two cocks as he came and came and came.

"Good boy," Teddy said in a strangled voice, his hips pumping erratically. Albus felt him pull out and suddenly his back was being covered in Teddy's come. James pulled out too, wrapping his arm firmly around Albus and pulling him down on top of him, coming on both their stomachs.

If it were possible to get hard again this soon Albus was sure the feel of the two of them coming _on_ him would have done it.

James panted as his grip loosened, and he seemed to sink into the mattress. Teddy rolled off Albus and fell to the bed next to James. Albus rocked back and sat on his heels, looking at the two debauched men around him; he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

He slowly climbed off the bed, his arse smarting in sweet reminder of what they had just done. He hoped it would be like that for days.

"Where you going?" James said, raising his head.

"I'm not into this whole domestic bit," Albus said, gesturing at them as Teddy snuggled up to James's side.

"See you Sunday," Teddy yawned.

"That's it, we're done?" James said, popping up and looking around. "We fuck him and that's it? See you later?"

"What were you expecting?" Albus said.

"I don't know…something, I don't know…with feelings or something," James said, looking thoroughly bamboozled.

"Lay down, James, it's OK," Teddy mumbled from the bed.

"I got what I came for. It's enough," Albus shrugged. James still shook his head in confusion. "It was just a fuck, James. Don't let it bother you too much."

"All right, I suppose. OK. Bye, Al," James said, still not sounding sure about the situation. As Albus left the room heard James mutter "Slytherins" at the same time he himself was shaking his head and muttering "Gryffindors".


End file.
